vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Double (Skullgirls)
Summary Double’s origins are a complete mystery. Seemingly without a will or motive of its own, this formless is responsible for ensuring that the Skull Heart falls into the "right" hands and manipulating events according to the goddesses' will. Double is capable of transforming its nightmarish form into that of any person, but often appears as a smiling nun. It can frequently be found in the Grand Cathedral of the Divine Trinity, listening to confessions and attending to the catacombs beneath. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 8-A Name: Double, Toil and Trouble, Sister Agatha Origin: Skullgirls Gender: Unknown, regarded as female Age: Unknown, presumably over 4000 years old Classification: Shapeshifter, Emissary to the Skullgirl Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Regeneration (Low-High), Immortality (Types 1, 3, and 4), Shapeshifting, Reality Warping, Summoning, Power Mimicry, Energy Projection, Size Manipulation, Body Control, Elasticity, Limited Power Nullification (Removed Marie's control over Beowulf's Gigan Arm) Attack Potency: At least Multi-City Block level (Defeated Filia, Cerebella, Peacock, Parasoul, Ms. Fortune, Painwheel, Valentine, and the Skullgirl in her storyline, Killed Hallow, who is comparable to Valentine, The realm of Gehenna, which is large enough to house an entire civilization, was created by and is a part of her, Stated by Squigly that Double has power equal to that of the Skull Heart) Speed: Hypersonic (Can keep up with Peacock, Valentine, and Miss Fortune) Lifting Strength: Class 5 (Capable of lifting Big Band, who weighs 5000 lbs.) Striking Strength: At least Multi-City Block Class Durability: At least Multi-City Block level, Immortality and Regeneration make her hard to kill Stamina: Very High Range: Standard melee to hundreds of meters depending on form and attack Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: Extremely High Weaknesses: Becomes enraged when someone disobeys the Skullgirl's orders or when the Skullgirl disobeys the orders of the Trinity Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Shapeshifting:' Double has the ability to transform into anyone or anything, gaining the power and abilities of whoever or whatever she copies, although she fares just fine on her own. |-|Normals= *'Standing Jab:' Double transforms into Filia and does a standard jab that can be chained twice. *'Crouching Jab:' Double transforms into Filia and does a quick jab while crouching that can chain twice. *'Clawpy Cat:' Double turns into Ms. Fortune and does Claws for Alarm. *'Strong Pie:' Double turns into Peacock and attacks with Pie Splat. *'Elbow Emulator:' Double transforms into Cerebella and uses a weaker Enforcer Elbow. *'Cheap Haircut:' Double transforms into Filia and performs Buzz Cut. *'Fugazi Knuckle:' Double transforms into Cerebella and attacks with Titan Knuckle. *'Double Drawn Weave:' Double turns into Filia and attacks with a slightly stronger Queue Sting. *'Violet Tantrum:' Double takes the form of Painwheel and attacks with a slightly stronger Violet Grudge. *'Substitue Short:' Double transforms into Valentine and performs Shin Splint. *'Stamp:' Double transforms into Painwheel and attacks with Pierce. *'Spiral Fraud:' Double transforms into Parasoul and attacks with Spiral Flare. *'Too Forward:' Double turns into Parasoul and performs the first half of the move with the first part of Queen's Gambit. If chained twice, it will turn into Filia and perform Leg Warmer. *'Cliché:' Double turns into Parasoul and attacks with Beauty. *'Pateller Repeat:' Double transforms into Valentine and attacks with Pateller Reflex. *'Impawster:' Double transforms into Ms. Fortune and attacks with Limber Up. *'Sweeping Generalization:' Double turns into Valentine and performs Kiri Barai. *'Bogus Buzzard:' Double turns into Peacock and attacks with Buzzin Buzzard. |-|Throws= *'Godhand:' Double takes the form of a huge, demonic hand with a mouth, grabs the opponent with the "tongue" (which consists of hands), and crushes the opponent before spitting them out. *'Kitten Blender:' At first, Double transforms into Ms. Fortune and performs Cat Ceiling, but then turns into Painwheel and attacks with an aerial Buer Reaper. |-|Specials= *'Luger Replica:' Double transforms into Parasoul and shoots a bullet from her Luger pistol. *'Hornet Bomber:' Double transforms into Cerebella and throws itself at the opponent backside first with Vice Versa in front of it. *'Flesh Step:' Double steps forward, moving through opponents when close. *'Item Crash:' Double transforms into different objects and falls, intending to damage the opponent on the way down. *'Cilia Slide:' Double turns into Filia and performs a slide that knocks opponents to the other side. |-|Blockbusters= *'Bandwagon Rushdown:' Double transforms into Peacock and jumps into a portal. Moments later, a cartoony-looking car packed with Peacock and her minions drives across the screen, delivering multiple hits to the opponent. *'Beast of Gehenna:' Double places a puddle on the ground which transforms into a monster's head and will devour the opponent if they get close enough to it. If she takes damage, gets thrown or places another puddle will make it disappear unless it has already begun the attack. *'Catellite Lives:' Double transforms into a headless Ms. Fortune and summons a group of creatures that resemble Ms. Fortune's head. The heads attack the opponent (attacks vary with attack button used), and Double is free to move and perform its regular moves after summoning them. *'Nightmare Legion:' Double relentlessly knocks its opponent around the battlefield with a series of powerful blows, each delivered in a different form. *'Megalith Array:' Double transforms into a massive Easter Island moai and bombards its opponent with all manner of projectiles, including energy rings and bombs. Each attack button fires a different projectile. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Skullgirls Category:Immortals Category:Shapeshifters Category:Reality Warpers Category:Monsters Category:Summoners Category:Neutral Characters Category:Regeneration Users Category:Priests Category:Fighting Game Characters Category:Monster Girls Category:Energy Users Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Size-Shifters Category:Body Control Users Category:Elasticity Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Tier 8